deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felonius Gru
Felonius Gru is the main protagonist of the Despicable Me movies and other media. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dr. Eggman vs Felonious Gru (Abandoned) * Grinch vs Gru * Gru vs Megamind (Completed) * Gru vs Perry The Platypus * Gru VS Robbie Rotten * Gru vs Syndrome (Completed) * Tron Bonne vs. Felonius Gru * Evil Genius Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Felonious Gru *Height: 14 feet (4 minions tall) *Weight: Unknown *Age: 52 *Occupation: Super-villain (formerly), Anti-Villain league correspondent (currently) Physicality *Strength **Can crack a giant camera screen with one punch **Knocked out a great-white shark with one punch **Effortlessly loaded the Shrink Ray **Can hold onto and climb a giant escape pod while it's in the air **Can crush a glass cup with his fist **Could knock away a few evil minions **Could hold onto a rocket as it was soaring through the air **Knocked a giant gun out of a man's hands **K.O.ed Balthazar Bratt in one punch **Can hold onto a rocket car **Could fight on par with Balthazar Bratt *Speed **Managed to enter a vent before Vector could turn his head **Can parkour on top of heat-seeking missiles (15,000 mph) **Climbed up the Great Pyramid of Giza (146 meters tall) in a matter of seconds **Can take a boy out in the quick shine of a light **Can outright a bunch of evil minions **Could dodge attacks from a beast version of El Macho **Flew home from an indiscriminate location near Asia on a shrunken aircraft with two minions *Durability **anaged to come out of a bite from a large, sharp-toothed creature unharmed **Managed to stay alive while his ship was shrinking to the point he was popped out **Can take many robotic punches to the face and crotch **Took a large metal door falling on him without a scratch **Survived being crushed by a mallet **Survived getting eaten by a shark **Survived every single gun firing him all at once ***The explosion it caused left a giant crater in the ground **Got up surprisingly fast after being tasered ***Was hit by a car as soon as he got up **Could take a mauling from an attack-chicken **Mostly unfazed after being knocked down an escalator while inside a trash can **Survived being burned alive **Took a mace to his head **Took several needles to the face **Survived jumping off a rocket without so much as a scratch **Survived being hit in the head by several sign posts while in a rocket car **Survived jumping out a crashing ship and into the pavement **Possible healing factor (?): can be injured, yet come out fine in the very next scene *Intelligence **When he was just a child, made a functioning prototype rocket out of his macaroni model **Came up with a few clever plans **Is rather good at disguising **Managed to infiltrate a heavily-secured base **Managed to build an entire rocket **Rather skilled as a spy **Happened to be right about El Macho the entire time Weapons/Gadgets *Freeze Ray **Can freeze people in a solid block of ice *Jetpack **Can be used for temporary flight *Rocket Launcher **Unknown exactly how powerful it is, since he never got the chance to use it *Fart Gun **Strong enough to knock a beast version of El Macho out *Cookie-Bots **Robots designed to look like cookies **Can quickly hack into and shut down security systems **Can shoot lasers powerful enough to cut holes in solid steel *Blaster **An incredibly intimidating ray-gun **One shot could blow up an amusement park stand *SR-6 **A very powerful shrink ray **Powerful enough to shrink the moon **However, whatever it shrinks eventually grows back ***The amount of time it takes depends on the mass of the object *Laser Gun **Can cut holes in ceilings or walls to make an escape *Grappling Gun **Can be used to reach high platforms and make quick getaways *Lipstick Taser **Acquired from Lucy Wilde **Powerful enough to knock a beast version of El Macho out ***El Macho is powerful enough to stop a giant truck with his bare hands, and that's when he was human *Flamethrower **Can be used to burn foes and items *Mace **Can be used to cave into someone's skull *Spy Suit **A black suit he got from his brother Dru **Comes with several settings: ***Has a cloaking setting ***Comes with a hover setting ***Can use a sticky setting (which allows him to walk/climb up walls and even stand on ceilings) *Keytaur **Stolen from Balthazar Bratt **Can fire shockwaves powerful enough to send grown men back Vehicles *Grumobile **A giant rocket-powered steel car **His main mode of transportation **As tall as a story of a building **Provides significant speed-up boost in a matter of seconds thanks to it's massive rocket **Able to boost the height of the whole vehicle by stretching braces attached to the wheel **Can be changed very swiftly and smash the nearby car away without moving the wheel **Can smash cars like they're nothing *Airship **A giant heavily armed airship **His means of air transportation and combat **Can transport over large distances his car couldn't get to **Has a spacious side bay for various purposes such as a place for a horde of minions **Comes equipped with a large mechanical claw on bottom **Can twin-machine fire by using a minigun **Also has a bunch of giant heat-seeking missiles, including micro-nukes **Also has a grappling hook turret on it's top *Rocket **A homemade rocket **Can shock people off of it **Most likely can go as fast as any other rocket (7.9 kilometers per second) Feats *Formally, the world's greatest villain *Somehow didn't die while working with minions, who have killed almost everyone else they worked for *Stole the Time-Square Jumbotron *Stole the Statue of Liberty **The small one from Vegas *Stole the Eiffel Tower **Also Vegas *Infiltrated a top-secret military base *Managed to steal back a shrinking ray from Vector *Temporarily shrunk and stole the moon *Saved his daughters from Vector and sent him to space on the moon *Could infiltrate El Macho's lair *Saved Lucy from being rocketed into a volcano *Converted all his minions back and thwarted El Macho *Stole the crown on England as a child *Infiltrated Balthazar Bratt's lair and stole the world's largest diamond from him *Managed to outsmart and overpower Balthazar Bratt and get his job back Weaknesses *Not really much of a fighter *Not many of his plans work on the first try *Can be overprotective to his daughters *Has a tenancy to underestimate opponents Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spy Category:Technology users Category:Universal characters Category:Villains Category:Size Changers Category:Stealth Category:Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Missile User Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Mace Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants